A New Year Brings New Life
by VegasGoddess
Summary: [GSR] It's New Year's Eve, and Grissom and Sara both are not party people. How will they be spending the night?


**Title:** A New Year Brings New Life

**Summary:** It's New Year's Eve, and Grissom and Sara both are not party people. How will they be spending the night?

**Spoilers:** Wow. None again. I'm getting better at this not spoiling episodes thing...

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own anything. Jeez! Get it through your head!

**A/N:** Yay for New Year's! I know it's August and nowhere near the holiday, but I thought why the hell not? It's short and quick, easy to do and let's me take a break from my longer stories. Oh, and I just _know_ you guys are going to want me to continue this because it seems like a story that needs to be continued, but I wrote it as a single story, and am not even thinking about a sequel. I have so many other started and school coming soon, I just don't know if I'd be able to. But if I hit a lull in my work and feel like writing a sequel, then maybe. But don't get your hopes up. Other than that, enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**A New Year Brings New Life**

It was New Year's Eve, and the entire graveyard shift was at the lab, celebrating the end of a tough year and waiting for the new one to begin. But one of the team was absent, and Grissom was missing her.

He wandered around the lab, looking for her in all the empty rooms. He knew she wasn't a party person – neither was he – but they'd both come tonight because they loved their friends and didn't want to be called party poopers for not attending.

Everywhere he looked, he couldn't find her. He looked in all the empty labs, the locker room, his office (for some reason, she loved to be in there) and he even sneaked a look in the women's washroom. She wasn't there.

Not panicking at all, he checked the break room one last time before heading to his favorite place in the lab.

**OoOoOoO**

Sara stood leaning against the railing, looking down at the lights of Las Vegas. Tonight the lights seemed brighter and all the more garish – something she attributed to New Year's – but logically she knew that the lights were the exact same as they had been yesterday, and they'd be the same tomorrow.

The wind was nice tonight, it wasn't harsh and cold like most desert nights. She was high enough up for the sand not to be whipped into her eyes, but she was _also_ high enough up to feel the cooler air than the people down on the street before her.

She stood staring out in front of her, looking but not really seeing, thinking about the approaching new year, and all the changes it would bring.

**OoOoOoO**

Grissom climbed the stairs silently, somehow knowing that he'd find her up here. It was where they both seemed to go when their minds needed a break, even if they'd never been up there together.

Reaching the top of the staircase and facing a black door, Grissom smiled and quietly pushed it open.

Cool fresh air hit his face as he emerged from the doorway and stepped out onto the roof of the lab. There she was, across the dark roof, her back to him, staring out at the city unblinking.

He watched her for a moment before advancing slowly. She made no sign that she knew he was there, with her, and that was okay with Grissom. He was content to just stand next to her, saying nothing.

They stood for the longest while, just looking down at the City of Sins below them, watching, wondering, thinking.

On the Strip there seemed to be a party, and a giant ball like in New York was going to begin dropping as the minutes counted down. Grissom watched Sara out of the corner of his eye, and finally her eyes caught his and he smiled slightly.

The ball started to drop with the crowd cheering, "Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six…"

Moving quickly to stand behind her, Grissom waited until the crowd yelled two before taking a step forward so Sara's back was lightly touching his chest. As the ball dropped to the ground and exploded confetti on the drunk partiers, he wrapped his arms around Sara's waist and pulled her into him.

She smiled, staying quiet as Grissom pulled her to him, not at all fazed by his public display of affection. She waited until the cheers from down below quieted somewhat before dropping her head onto his shoulder.

"Happy New Year sweetheart," Grissom whispered.

"Happy New Year to you too, honey," she whispered back, lifting her head to stare out at the city in front of her.

She didn't notice his hands at first, but as they were making bigger and bigger circles on her abdomen, she laughed lightly. "What are you doing?" she asked.

Grissom's hands came to a stop, cupping the barely visible bump that was her stomach. "Just trying to feel," he answered.

"It's still too early, Griss," she told him. "We won't be able to feel anything yet. And he's going to be normal, so he's asleep right now."

"We're not normal?" he asked, sounding just the tiniest bit hurt.

"We're perfectly normal, Grissom. But I think we are going to have to do some serious improvements on our schedules for this."

"I'll change anything for you honey. Anything."

Sara smiled again and turned in his arms to face him. She tilted her head to the side and let her lips brush against his. He kissed her back, keeping his passion restrained for when they were at home. Instead, he just wrapped his arms around her body and held her to him, basking in the feeling.

She let her body mold itself to his as they stood on the roof of the lab, watching the people below move on with their lives and making promises that they wouldn't keep for the new year.

Kissing the top of her head, Grissom whispered, "Happy New Year Sara." He pulled her shirt up a little, and leaned down to place a kiss on her stomach. "To the both of you."

"Thanks," she replied.

Grissom only smiled in return as he started to lead her back to the stairs. Tonight was the first step of a new year, and the first day of a whole new life, involving not only one person his heart could wholly love, but two.

This year would be like no other he'd been through before. And he was excited.

* * *

The End! 


End file.
